The Silver Hunter
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Sally Jackson wasn't a clear sighted mortal, what if she was a daughter of Hephaestus with almost no demigod scent and raised Percy to know about the Greek world. A story with a strong, confident, intelligent, and cunning Percy Jackson. Artemis and Hunters Bashing. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story uses the movie ages so everyone starts the story at age 16 instead of 12 and the prophecy age is 20.**

 **AN2: And for once I'm writing a story that doesn't have Annabeth bashing (gasp)**

 **AN3: For those who can't picture it Percy's pistol scythes and his facial hair looks like Tony Stark's from the Iron Man movies**

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 1

-Percy-

"Here we are Percy," his mom, Sally Jackson said as she stared fondly at the camp boundary "are you ready? Do you have everything?"

"Yeah Mom." He said with a small grin as he climbed out of the shotgun seat of his mom's car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder "I've got my weapons, tools, clothes, toiletries, and a bag of drachma to iris message you."

"That's my boy." His mom said with a proud smile as she leaned out of the window to kiss his forehead.

"Have a safe drive back home," he said as he stepped back to give her room to turn around "I'll be sure to tell Chiron and Mr. D yous said hi."

"Thanks Percy, see you at the end of the summer." His mom called out as she drove away. Smiling he turned and walked over the boundary to camp, breathing in the smell rolling in from the strawberry fields. Seeing the giant blue house he made his way over to it, ignoring the whispers as the various demigod campers looked at him confused at how at ease he looked despite none of them having seen him before. Getting to the porch of the house he saw a man in a wheelchair, a satyr in a Rasta cap, a blonde girl who looked about his age, and a short pudgy man in a Hawaiian print shirt.

"Yo." He called out, throwing up a piece sign as the four on the porch turned to look at him confused.

"Who would you be young man?" the man in the wheelchair asked warily, shifting to face him while the two who looked his age got into defensive stances.

"The names Percy Chiron." He said with a grin, putting his weight on his back foot as he grinned up at them "While my mom wouldn't tell me who my dad was you do know who my mom is."

"Oh?" Mr. D asked curiously, the man leaning forward to stare at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson," he introduced, giving an exaggerated bow "Son of Sally Jackson and grandson of Hephaestus at your service."

-Annabeth-

Blinking in surprise she took the time to really look at the new guy who claimed to be a grandson of the forge god. He was tall, probably close to six feet with long black hair down to his shoulders held back by a silver bandanna, going rather well with a strange beard and mustache combination. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a white shirt with ripped off sleeves, and an old leather motorcycle jacket with silver shades tucked into the collar of the shirt. He had a simple black backpack slung over his shoulder, leather cuffs on each wrist, a silver wring on his right hand and she was sure she could see the hints of silver hilts tucked into the back of his belt.

"You're Sally's boy?" Chiron asked in shock, which caused her to pay more attention to the conversation and less to the admittedly cute boy.

"He does have some of her in his face…and that bloody smirk she was famous for." Mr. D pointed out with a chuckle "Sally always was a little spit fire."

"You sound like you liked her." She mutters before she realizes she spoke out loud and looked fearfully at the god that served as camp director.

"Everyone like Sally," Mr. D snorted "and she was one of the few demigods to not be an arrogant self centered little brat."

"Instead she was a cocky, smart ass, loudmouth brat." Chiron added as the two ancient figures laughed causing her and Grover to gape at them, having never seen Mr. D happy before.

"That's mom alright," Percy said with a smirk "you should have seen what she did when this fat ass walrus wannabe tried to hit on her."

"Okay, this sounds interesting." Mr. D said eagerly "It's been too long since I've heard of your mother tearing down someone who thought they could control her."

"Well this idiot, a guy named Gabe Ugliano, decided he wanted to 'get with' my mom." Percy explained "I was about six at the time and so as a test when he came over my mom asked him to wait in the living room with me and went up to her bedroom to watch what he did on a security camera. Since he decided to push me around like some sort of kindergarten bully…well the gloves came off then."

"He's screwed." Mr. D and Chiron deadpanned together as she looked confused.

"Is his mom really that dangerous? And how could a demigoddess live for as long as she has outside of camp?" she asked them puzzled.

"My mom was part of a group that not only saw the Bronze Dragon when she was at camp she managed to steal one of its claws." Percy said proudly "She's a genius at the forge and skilled with a sword. As for how she survived she has a mutation that some demigods are born with so she's born with no more scent than a clear sighted mortal."

"Okay that is so not fair." She pouted.

"It is pretty rare," Percy admitted with a shrug "and it lowered my scent a decent amount but the real fun thing is that my godly father, whoever he is, enhanced my Hephaestus genes."

"Really?" Chiron asked intrigued before pausing to look at Grover "Grover go and get Beckendorf would you? Percy will be staying in the Hephaestus cabin until he is claimed."

"Alright Chiron." Grover said as her friend jogged off to the forge to find the head of the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Now Percy, why don't you tell me more about your enhanced powers?" Chiron asked with a small grin.

-Percy-

Laughing he sat on the railing of the porch, sharing stories with Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth about the things he'd seen as well as the scenarios that had happened at the camp. "They seriously got you to wear a prom dress?" he asked the ancient centaur, doubled over and wheezing from laughter.

"Shut up." Chiron said blushing in embarrassment while Annabeth and Mr. D snickered.

"You asked for me Chiron?" a new voice calls out as he turns to see an African-American demigod with tied back dreadlocks and a good bit of muscle walking over to them.

Chiron, jumping at the chance to change the topic, turns to the new figure "Yes, thank you Beckendorf. This is Percy Jackson, he hasn't been determined for his godly father yet but his mother was a daughter of Hephaestus so he will be staying in your cabin for the time being."

"A legacy?" Beckendorf asked surprised "Haven't had one of those come to the camp in years. Who was your mom anyway?"

"Sally Jackson." He answered as Beckendorf seemed to choke on air.

"Seriously?" his Uncle asked wide eyed "Dude we still talk about her in Cabin Nine! Come on, let's go get you a bunk."

"Thanks man." He said gratefully as he leapt off the railing, giving a small wave to the trio on the porch and followed his Uncle. They made their way to a large cabin with smokestacks sticking out of the roof.

The inside of the cabin was deserted, the rest of the Hephaestus cabin likely at the forge, giving him a good chance to look around. Steel bunks, looking a lot like Murphy Beds, lined the walls. Each bunk had a digital control panel complete with blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. According to his mom each bed had its own combination lock to release the bed, alcoves for storage, and room for custom traps. He'd guess that there was some sort of magic used to make the cabin bigger on the inside than it was outside due to a fire pole leading up to a second floor and a circular staircase going up to the second floor and down to a basement.

"Damn this place is awesome!" he said with a wide grin as Beckendorf laughed and decided to give him a tour. They went down to the basement which turned out to be a workshop, the walls lined with every kind of power tool he could possibly imagine as well as dozens of weapons. Workbenches lined the walls overflowing with piles of scrap metal and machine parts. After that they went to the second floor which was an awesome rec room with massive flat screen TVs and every game system he had ever heard of and a few he hadn't.

"Normally you'd get one of these beds." Beckendorf explained, gesturing to the Murphy beds lining the walls, "While the cabin leader gets bed 1A." Beckendorf said as the cabin rumbled and a circular part of the floor opened to reveal a very fine bed that surpassed the other beds by far.

"Normally?" he asked, wondering where he would be staying and why his mom had been smirking and saying that his sleeping arrangements would be 'interesting'.

"But since you're Sally Jackson's kid you get her bed. She made her own that could rival the cabin leader's bunk but nobody's been able to open the damn thing, you probably can." Beckendorf explained before calling out "Jackson Bunk please." As another circular bunk rose up out of the floor with a celestial bronze dome over the top of it to stop anyone from entering.

Walking over to it he saw what looked like a key pad but the second he touched it he felt a prick in his finger and yanked his hand back but saw the panel lit up, a robotic voice speaking "Jackson DNA detected, access granted."

"Sweet." He grinned but before he could go explore his new lair Beckendorf pulled him back.

"Hold up there hot shot. First you have to come meet the rest of the cabin." His Uncle said snickering at him.

"But I want to explore my lair!" he pouted but followed after his Cabin Leader to the forges.

"Cabin Nine!" Beckendorf called out as they walked in and another four Hephaestus cabin members turned to face him, "We have a new cabin mate here, our nephew Percy, the son of Sally Jackson."

"Seriously?" a little six year old asked him wide eyed, "I'm Harley! Nyssa tells me stories about your mom and she sounds awesome!"

"That she is little buddy." He said, ruffling the hair of his young Uncle.

"So let's grab Percy a sword-" Beckendorf began only for him to cut his Uncle off.

"Sorry Beck but there are only two swords I'll use and those are the ones that were stolen from me." At this point he scowled "I have some weapons to use in the meantime but I plan to get a quest as the council are required to give a reward to each quest member for a successful journey and I'm going to use mine to have Zeus make the person who stole my weapons give them back to me."

"Who-" the only girl of the cabin, who he guessed was Nyssa, began to ask before he held up his hand.

"I'll tell you the full story after I get them back. In the meantime these are my weapons." As he spoke he pulled out two divine silver pistols from the back of his belt, flicking a switch as they unfolded into a pair of hand scythes.

"Sweet." Harley said wide eyed.

"But impractical," Beckendorf frowned "arrows can be reused but bullets are a one off and there are limits to the amount of divine metals in the world and it isn't a big one."

"That's the beauty of it though my friend." He said as he turned one of them back into its pistol mode and showed that it was unloaded before he fired a bullet anyway, destroying a hunk of wood in a corner. "It's possible for gods to create divine metals at will but they only last a few hours, demigods can set up enchantments to create it but the time thing still applies. These are enchanted to create divine silver bullets and it doesn't matter that the bullets only last a couple hours."

"That's brilliant!" his Aunt said wide eyed as she inspected them, "You got anything else?"

"Those are close and mid range," he said as he rubbed his ring "this is long range." As he spoke his ring glowed and turned into a divine silver sniper riffle.

"Percy," a wide eyed Beckendorf said with a grin "I think you're going to fit in just fine around here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realized last chapter I forgot to mention in the author note what to picture for Percy's pistol scythes. They look like Emerald Sustrai's weapons in RWBY**

 **AN2: I haven't been able to think of a pairing for this story but it isn't going to be Percabeth (I have someone in mind for her) so suggestions please.**

The Silver Hunter 2

Chapter 2

-Percy-

Eyes narrowed he stared out around at his opponents of this high stakes match. He was facing against three other opponents whose skill could almost equal his own. Finally, the final moment came down as his first opponent made their move, "Pair of sevens." Beckendorf said, the councilor of the Hephaestus cabin laying down the five cards of his hand.

"Two pair, three and four." Will Solace said smugly, putting down a hand that was better than Beckendorf's.

"Three of a kind, Nine." Luke grinned, showing the so far winning hand as the son of Hermes reached out for the pile of chips in the middle.

"Hold up there Goldie Locks," he said with a smirk as he showed his hand "Royal flush, spades." Causing groans from the others as they threw out their cards and he took the last of their drachma and cash they were gambling with for the weekly guys' night poker tournament.

"Okay, no more poker!" Will said irritably, "I'm the son of the freaking god of truth and I can't even tell when you're bluffing or not."

"What can I say, I'm just that good." He said with a smirk as he flipped a drachma into the air and caught it.

"That's it Jackson," Luke growled jokingly "Super Demigod Brawl! Right here, right now! There's no way you can beat me at my own game!"

Grinning he looked at the game station and the game what was designed by some children of Hephaestus and Athena that was like that Nintendo game 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl' but using demigods throughout history as the characters instead, his mom was even a playable character. An hour later everyone in camp looked up as from the Hephaestus cabin came a yell of "Damn you Jackson!" followed by a mad cackle.

-Chiron-

Hearing the furious scream followed by a mad cackle he sighed as he looked at Dionysus and the Satyrs that had joined them for a game of Pinochle. "Looks like young Perseus inherited his mother's skill at gambling." He said as he looked at his hand, glancing at his fellow card players as the two Satyrs looked confused and Dionysus was chuckling gleefully.

"I did miss hearing people yelling angrily at a Jackson who won all their money." The god of Wine said amused before laying down their hand, the Satyrs following with worse cards than the god of Revelry, "And it looks like I win."

"Not quite." He said with a smirk as he laid down a hand that was better than Dionysus'.

-Annabeth-

She was working on her strategy for the upcoming Capture the flag game when she heard the familiar voice of Luke yell out "Damn you Jackson!" followed by a mad cackle which she assumed was from the new guy Percy who she knew was taking part in the guys' night thing that Luke was going to.

A couple minutes later she heard a voice that sounded like Mr. D's scream out "Damn you Chiron!" followed by a loud bellowing laugh causing her to sigh and slap a palm to her face.

"Boys." She groaned as her sisters giggled in amused agreement and her brothers looked at her irritated.

-Percy-

Bobbing his head in time with his music he continued tinkering on a piece to a project he had been working on with his mom for the past couple years. He was shaken from his focus though when the P.A system every private room in the Hephaestus Cabin had turned on, Beckendorf's voice coming out "Yo Perce! Get your scrawny ass up here! Annabeth and Clarisse are both here to try and convince us to join their team for capture the flag Friday and you're the main asset they're after so you might as well be here."

"Be up in a minute Beck!" he called as he locked up his project and notes before hopping onto his bed and flipping a switch, cackling out "HA HA HA! I ASCEND!"

Getting to the main floor of the cabin the dome for his bed opened up to see an exasperated Beckendorf and two face palming girls, "Seriously Perce?" his Uncle asked but he could tell the older demigod was amused "A Borderlands reference?"

"Of course Minion!" he grinned, in a good mood due to a breakthrough he had made with his project.

"Keep it up and I'll lock you in a room with the Aphrodite Cabin." His Uncle threatened.

"Shutting up." He promised wide eyed, horrified at the thought of that as while the Aphrodite girls definitely inherited their mother's looks most of them were the equivalent of useless brain dead fan girls.

"Good boy," Beck grinned, a smug gleam in his Uncle's eye now that the man had a useable threat against him "now come on. The girls want to talk to the two of us so we're going to have our discussion in the rec room." Nodding he followed his Uncle and the two girls up to the second floor of the Cabin as the girls, who apparently hadn't seen it before, gaped in shock at the set up they had.

"So," he said as he flopped into a recliner "what are your arguments?"

"It's obvious why you should join the Ares cabin for Friday's game," the girl he didn't recognize, who he figured was Clarisse, spoke up instantly "the red team has every cabin but yours, Apollo, Hermes, and Athena allied with us. Added to that Ares has the greatest fighters in the entire camp. There's no way we can lose.

"Interesting." Beckendorf said but he could tell that his Uncle was irritated at the dis against Cabin Nine's fighting abilities, even if it was unintentional, "What about you Annabeth?"

"We already have Hermes and Apollo allied with us who are the two largest cabins," Annabeth said instantly "added to that Hermes has the most variety gives us an edge. Furthermore Athena have the best strategists and thinkers at camp, something your cabin should appreciate."

Frowning he looked at the two girls, one who insulted his cabin's strength and the other who insulted their minds before he got an idea, "Give me a minute to…discuss the situation with Beckendorf for a minute, will you girls?" he asked as he grabbed Beckendorf by the elbow and dragged the larger demigod out of earshot. "You as pissed at them right now as I am?" he asked his Uncle once they were a safe distance.

"Yeah, they both need to have their egos cut down a few pegs." Beckendorf said darkly as he gave his Uncle a grin and explained his plan.

-Annabeth-

"Why even bother trying to convince them otherwise Clarisse?" she asked her rival smugly as the two Hephaestus Cabin members discussed things in the corner, "My Cabin is clearly superior to yours. Plus Hephaestus is a Forge god, his children would appreciate the strengths of the mind."

"Not likely Owl Shit," Clarisse snarked, "my cabin is by far stronger than yours and added to that they make weapons, something that are meant to be used by _Warriors_ not Scholars like your cabin."

Before she could return fire to the barb against her cabin Percy and Beckendorf walked back over, "We've made our decision." Beckendorf said with a wide grin, Percy standing behind the leader of Cabin Nine with a smug smirk.

"We've decided…to be our own team." Percy continued as she gaped and Clarisse let out a noise like she was being strangled.

"You what?!" she yelled in tandem with her rival.

"You both insulted our Cabin." Beckendorf explained, the college age demigod explained, his joviality replaced by cold anger "Clarisse you insulted our strength, and Annabeth you insulted our minds. We're going to show you how bad of an idea that was." Despite herself, she couldn't hold back the gulp at the look she was receiving and hoped her Hubris hadn't gotten her in over her head. Judging by the auras of power and anger around the two demigods that hope was in vain.

-Chiron-

Looking around at the three teams, he had to hold back at a shudder at the looks of controlled rage on the faces of Cabin nine, even little Harley looked ready to tear someone apart as they glared at the Red and Blue teams. "Are the three teams ready?" he asked as the leaders of the teams stepped forward along with their seconds in command. Annabeth represented the blue team along with her brother Malcolm, Clarisse represented the red team along one of the sons of Dionysus, and Beckendorf represented the new silver team along with Percy.

"We're more than ready Chiron." Beckendorf said, the powerful demigod's voice firm and unwavering as the leaders of blue and red flinched involuntarily before nodding themselves.

"Then to your marks!" he ordered as the three teams began running to their assigned areas. The creek was the boundary for all three teams as it ran for a good ways before forking creating three distinct zones that were to be used. What he couldn't figure out though was what Cabin Nine had planned. For the past five days they had been working non-stop on whatever they had planned for tonight. They had even received a shipment of…something from Sally Jackson a few days before as he shuddered at the thought of what that woman had gotten to avenge her Cabin's honor as he knew she had nearly limitless resources.

Sally was incredibly wealthy due to the fact that when she was still a teenager she made a deal with Athena to get her Dyslexia removed in exchange she made a robotic owl for the goddess of wisdom. Using her gift Sally went on to write over a dozen best-selling novels and was incredibly wealthy. A wealthy, angry, Sally Jackson was a terrifying thought. When he blew the conch horn to begin the game and used several iris message clouds to observe the forest he finally saw what Cabin Nine had prepared.

Automatons.

But not one or two, no, he saw hundreds of fully armed automatons charging through the woods, tanking through everything the other two cabins sent at them while Nyssa and Beckendorf went with the two groups to capture the flags. Percy he saw was staying with their flag as a guard while the rest of cabin nine set up traps. The few people to get into the zone controlled by cabin nine were either captured by traps or hit with paintballs fired by a training sniper riffle Percy had shown him before and gotten approved for the game.

Seeing Beckendorf and Nyssa run back over the boundary line, their flags turning Silver with a grey hammer, he blew the horn to signal the end of the game as the three teams returned to the main part of the camp along with the hundreds of automatons.

"Cabin nine has won the day," he declared when the teams were all back, "although I must ask Beckendorf, where did you get these the materials to make these automatons and what are they made of?" He asked because he couldn't see an ounce of Celestial bronze anywhere on them but he knew automatons needed a divine metal to function properly.

"They're made of titanium with a celestial bronze control chip." Beckendorf explained with a smirk "And these are all conjured from an array which the original is sitting inside. Percy created the array and helped design the robot, even came up with the plan, while we spent the week building it. Sally Jackson provided the titanium."

"That…that's amazing!" he exclaimed in awe at the marvel of engineering.

"Yep, and they provide an extra defense for the camp if there's a large swarm of monsters." Beckendorf added with a grin, clapping Percy on the shoulder, "Percy is defiantly the most creative demigod I've ever met. I've already offered him a place in Cabin nine even after he gets claimed."

"Speak of the Hades." Dionysus spoke up next to him as they saw the air above Percy begin to shimmer and glow, light beginning to take shape in a claiming symbol.

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed eagerly, "Alright pops, let's see who you are!"

When the symbol finally settled he gaped before declaring "All hail Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earth shaker, storm bringer, and the father of horses!"

He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting from Percy, whether it be shock, awe, or even some cockiness. What he wasn't expecting was "Huh, so that's why mom never took me to the beach."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to a few suggestions in the reviews I have decided to make the pairing for this story Percy/Rachel**

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 3

-Percy-

"So what if we tried putting this piece here?" Annabeth asked him, pointing at one of the runes on a magical array they were working on together. Annabeth had apologized, an honest one, and had admitted that she let her hubris get the better of her. He had forgiven her, since even he could tell that she was sorry…that and she gave him the kicked puppy look. Now they were working together on a few projects before he got called to the big house as he _knew_ someone on the council, probably Zeus, would start an argument about him existing which would lead to a quest, which would lead to shit being blown up, and then to him getting his shit back.

"I tried that once, instead of creating an EMP It somehow conjured a giant chunk of cheese." He said shrugging, his own bewildered expression at the memory showing that it wasn't a joke.

"Wha…I'd don't…how?!" Annabeth asked flabbergasted as he shrugged.

"I don't know. OH! I almost forgot. You know how I'm probably going to get a quest soon right?" he asked her.

"Duh Kelp for Brains," She teased him with a smirk "the sky's been rumbling for the past three days since Poseidon claimed you."

"Well how'd you like to come with me." He asked "I made some weapons for you if you say yes?" he almost sang the last part as he teasingly offered her a bribe.

"Oh! Gimme gimme gimme!" Annabeth said eagerly, turning into a little kid at the thought of getting weapons…something he didn't blame her for.

"Voila!" he called out as he brought up a box of two basic pistols made of celestial bronze, the items looking like a regular pistol instead of his more…unique design. "They each conjure celestial bronze bullets. Unfortunately they don't have an overly fast firing rate compared to other guns."

"Haven't gotten that part of the enchantment to work right?" she asked testing the weight of the weapons before watching as they turned into bracelets on each wrist.

"Not exactly." He sighed, "They take too long to conjure bullets for a truly rapid fire like in a machine gun. I think if someone had a connection to the divine metal, like children of the underworld do with Stygian Iron, then it could work but it's just a theory."

"Shame." Annabeth said, feeling a little sad that they couldn't further the study of his new weapon type.

"Yeah but enough of that. What are you going to call those beauties?" he asked her, curious as to what she'd name the new weapons.

"I'm thinking…'Pride' and 'Prejudice'." She said with a grin at the book reference for her new weapons, "Hey, what are your weapons called."

"I'm so glad you asked." He said proudly as he pulled out his two pistol scythes "These are 'Butter' and 'I can't believe it's not butter' while my Sniper Riffle is 'Kindness'."

Annabeth was silent for all of two seconds before a resounding face palm shattered that silence like an egg, "Why am I not surprised?" the daughter of Athena asked him exasperated but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching up in amusement.

"Because you know how awesome I am." He said smugly, causing them both to laugh as he put away his twin weapons, turning them into silver emblems on his leather cuffs.

"So who else is coming with us on the quest?" Annabeth asked "And are they getting anything cool?"

"I'm thinking Lou Ellen." He said, thinking about the daughter of Hecate who he had been talking with about his magic arrays, "Some extra magical oomph will really be helpful. As for cool shit…well guns are out. I've seen that girl shoot and I wouldn't trust her with a nerf gun let alone one of these beauties. I've actually been spending the past several days, even before the capture the flag game, making those two pistols and a sword for her. I knew I'd get a quest eventually and she seemed like a good person to have early on."

"What kind of sword are you making her?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"You ever played Metal Gear?" he asked her but got a blank look in response "It's a video game? Really popular? Never mind. Anyway, there's a character in the game who uses a High-Frequency blade as a weapon. It has a powerful alternating current reinforcing it which makes it resonate at extremely high frequencies. Using this it can weaken the molecular bonds of whatever it cuts which increases its cutting ability. Lou likes the games so I made her one like the Murasama used by Raiden in the game. The celestial bronze I used in the alloy to make it also prevent the sword's oscillation from weakening itself."

"That's…pretty freaking cool." Annabeth said impressed as he gave a smug grin.

"I know, after all, I made it." He boasted jokingly, giving an over the top laugh as he threw his head back…and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"Aw come on!" he pouted as Annabeth giggled.

"Alright there ya ego maniac," she teased, "let's get back to these arrays."

-Chiron-

A flash of light caught his eye and drew him out of his nervous pacing which had been carving a track in the grass in front of the big house. Seeing Dionysus, he asked urgently "What was the council's decision?"

"It started out with Zeus demanding the boy be killed and sent straight to the Fields of Punishment, Artemis agreeing with him." Dionysus scowled. "Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Athena protested that action and even threatened civil war of Zeus does that. Most of the council agreed with them, myself included."

"I'm guessing that didn't go over well." He frowned, frustrated by his brother's idiotic paranoia.

"He says that if Percy doesn't return his bolt by the Solstice then there would be war and Zeus would unleash every monster he could to have the boy killed. Artemis also promised the aide of her hunters in having Percy murdered."

"Joy." He sighed "Call Percy, it's time for him to receive a prophecy for his quest."

"I already sent Mr. Underwood to fetch him." Dionysus said with a nod as they waited for the three quarter god to show up which took around five minutes.

"Let me guess, quest time?" Percy asked as Dionysus nodded, "And if I fail I die because part of the council is paranoid?"

"Pretty much." He sighed, wanting to backhand his brother so badly right now.

"At least things aren't boring." Percy shrugs, "What is the quest?"

"Zeus' master bolt was stolen and he decided that you must have stolen it for your father."

"Wow…Zeus is a dick. Anyway, is the Oracle still in the attic?" he asked, peeved at how paranoid the king of the gods was.

"How…damn it Sally." He sighed as Percy and Dionysus chuckled, "Just…just go."

-Percy-

Climbing up to the attic, he shivered with anticipation at getting a quest, the chance to go on an amazing adventure. Looking around he saw dozens of trophies and various spoils of war left by other demigods, all leading to the shriveled husk like mummy that he knew contained the spirit of the Oracle. "How may I recover the master bolt?" he asked the mummy as its mouth slowly began to open.

The Mummy's mouth began to glow as green fog pooled out of it, filling the attic room as he heard the trap door he entered through slam shut. The room was soon full of so much mist he could see nothing but it, himself, and the mummy that released it. Rising from its stool the mummy hobbled forward, before uttering:

"You shall go West, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And a great rift shall be born in the end."

"Thank you Lady Oracle." He said, bowing slightly in respect to the cursed spirit "I pray that it helps me succeed in my quest." Turning, he pried open the trap door and walked back to the front porch where Chiron and Dionysus were waiting for him.

"So…please tell me we have good news." Chiron pleaded when they saw him.

"Well…yes and no." he admitted sheepishly as he repeated the prophecy to them.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Chiron asked despondently.

"Because the Fates get bored and use us for entertainment." He shrugged.

"So who are you bringing with you?" Dionysus asked, "And when do you plan to head out?"

"I'll bring Annabeth Chase and Lou Ellen with me and we'll head out tomorrow morning." He answered the god of wine.

"I'll talk to your grandpa so he can set up a reality show for your quest." Dionysus chuckles.

"I want a share of the portion!" he called out after the vanishing god.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For those who want to see what Rachel looks like in this story as well as what Percy's titanium automaton and his 'hunting dog' looks like the images are on the Facebook page I made for my stories.**

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 4

-Percy-

"So Percy," Chiron said as he sat on the front porch of the big house with Annabeth and Lou, the group planning what they were going to do for their quest "do you have any idea why Artemis would want you sent straight to punishment or is it just the fact that you're a male?"

"Oh no, she hates me in particular." He said, not looking up from where he sat checking the chambers of his pistols "Has ever since I was a kid."

"Why?" Annabeth asked confused "My mom would normally hate you because of who your dad is but she has a lot of respect for Sally Jackson and decided to just 'wait and see'."

"It's because Artemis is a cruel heartless worm who doesn't deserve the amount of power she has." He said coldly as he slammed the magazine into the first pistol. Even if they conjured their own bullets, he could still make special rounds with different effects and load those into the magazine.

"I would be careful of what you say Percy," Chiron said nervously as the sky rumbled angrily "the gods don't take kindly to insults."

"And I don't take kindly to murderers," he shrugged "what's your point?"

"Murderer?" Annabeth and Lou parroted, both of them shocked at the single word that he was implying tied in with the Moon goddess.

"Yeah, murderer." He nodded "You all know how she hates everything male right?" he asked the trio and, after getting nods, continued "Well several years ago she got an idea to help rid the world of more 'vile men' and add to the numbers of her hunt. She finds the women who gave birth to demigods and offers to perform a ritual that not only makes them teenagers again but restores their virginity before offering them a place in the hunt."

"Well what's so bad about that?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Because the ritual involves the woman sacrificing the life of a male." He said coldly "If the woman gave birth to a son Artemis has them use their own son, if it's a daughter then she brings the demigoddess with them to grow up in the hunt and join when she's old enough. If that happens the sacrifice is a random male that Artemis kidnaps. I don't know how many have agreed to this perversion of nature."

"H-how do you know of this?" Chiron demands of him, a look of utter revulsion on the ancient centaur's face.

"Because she offered my mother this deal when I was five years old." He said coldly "I was there when it happened. The pathetic excuse for a goddess had two of her girl scouts holding me down with knives to my throat while calmly sipping tea and expecting my mother to murder me."

"What happened?" Lou asked shell shocked.

"Mom killed the two hunters that had their knives out," he shrugged, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show a deep knife scar on his shoulder "one of their knives got me before mom ripped her head off…literally. And because mom never attacked Artemis directly the woman couldn't do jack shit about it."

"Percy…I trust you but this story…what you've said…" Chiron was gripping the table hard enough to begin cracking the wood. He could see in his mentor's eyes that the man both wanted to believe him and wished that what he was saying wasn't true.

"I swear upon the river Styx, may she take my life should I prove false, that what I've told you was true." He said seriously, never looking away from the ancient's eyes as thunder rumbled at his oath, proving the validity of what he said. Chiron's expression grew cold and stony before the man pulled out a conch horn and gave a long blow, summoning a group of Satyrs who looked nervous at the angry expression on the normally peaceful face.

"Y-you s-summoned us C-Chiron?" one of them stammered out, goat knees knocking together fearfully.

"Yes," Chiron said, a fire in the man's eyes that he hadn't seen before "as of this moment Artemis and her hunters are no longer welcomed within the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. I want the word of this spread to everyone within these grounds. Anyone inviting them in will be punished. If anyone wants to know why I have made this decree then they can come and ask me."

"What?!" one of the satyrs exclaimed in horrified shock "B-but-"

"My order is final!" Chiron thundered as the two half goats recoiled as if struck. Seeing this Chiron sighed, rubbing a tired hand through his hair before telling the two of what Artemis had done, the previously shocked Satyrs looking utterly revolted at the information before they ran off to spread it.

"Well I'm gonna go to the forge and make sure I have plenty of supplies before I head out tomorrow." He told the centaur who nodded and rolled off the porch, climbing out of the wheelchair and into full centaur form.

"I'm going to go practice Archery. I don't trust Artemis not to try something over this." Chiron told them before galloping off.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said nervously as the three walked over to the forges "um…was Artemis the one who stole your weapons?"

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head as he finished up the movement before answering "You guys are helping me do this and I plan to get them back as my reward so I might as well tell you guys now. It wasn't Artemis herself that did the theft but a couple of her hunters. It was five years after mom told Artemis 'hell no' and we were vacationing in this little cabin in the woods grandpa had as one of his isolated minor forges if he wants to spend time with a demigod or mortal. Mom was off getting some firewood while I was finishing up with some weapons I made, a pair of twin swords and a metal whip all made of divine silver."

"I'm guessing they waited until your mom was gone before they attacked you?" Lou asked with a scowl.

"Got it in one." He said, frowning at the memory "They attacked me and I still hadn't done enough combat training to be able to handle the Lieutenant of the Hunters and the third in command. They took my weapons and were actually going to kill me with them before I got saved by my hunting dog."

"Hunting dog?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"I'll introduce you later," he said with a grin "I saved him as a puppy and he became loyal to me ever since. He's from a monster line though so the two hunters thought he was going to eat me."

"I'll be sure to give him a big hug for saving you when I meet him." Lou promised "And those two murderers a good kick in the teeth."

"You'll have all of cabin nine helping you." A deep voice drew their attention as they saw all of cabin Nine along with Will and Luke standing in front of the forges, one of the Satyrs walking off to a group of demigods on the basketball courts.

"I'm guessing you heard what the hunters tried to do?" he asked, as several angry nods were the reply.

"Damn straight," Beckendorf growled "and I even saw Chiron going over to the archery fields. I've never seen the old horse angrier."

"Chiron is a teacher." He said with a shrug "Artemis was taking away his students before he could even try to make them strong enough to survive."

"Well I think he plans to find a way to put a stop to Artemis' little 'recruitment method' so he doesn't lose anymore future students. Who knows, maybe he'll recruit your mom to help him with that."

"Damn it I knew I was forgetting something." He said, slapping a palm to his forehead as he pulled out a cellphone and sent a text to his mom "Mom made me promise to send her a text if I got a quest so she'd know what was going on."

"You do know that cellphones just act as a call for monsters…right?" Will asked, looking at the cellphone warily.

"Not if you have the chips in it made of celestial bronze," he informed them with a grin "completely removes that effect." As he spoke, he was sending a second text.

"Who are you texting this time Percy," Luke asked with a teasing grin upon seeing his action "got a girlfriend out there waiting for ya?"

"Actually yeah," he said, grinning happily, as he thought about Rachel "she's a clear sighted mortal but Mom's been teaching her how to fight and how to do godly healing."

"Wait seriously?" Beck asked before grinning and slinging an arm over his shoulder "Come on man, give us the details."

Chuckling he pulled up a picture of her on his phone and showed it to his uncle, "Her name's Rachel, Rachel Dare. We met at one of those fancy dinners for people who donate a lot to different charities as her dad had done it along with my mom. We were the only thirteen year olds there and had naturally been praying to the heavens that there was someone to talk to. We ended the night with each others phone numbers and I ended the month with a kiss."

"My nephew's got game…" Beckendorf said as if in awe before grinning wildly and crowing to the heavens "I AM SO PROUD!" causing him to scowl and shoot out an elbow, catching the man in the gut, "Ugh, going down." The leader of cabin nine groaned before dropping like a sack of rocks to peals of laughter.

"So Percy," Lou chuckled as they watched the groaning form of the giant blacksmith "is your 'hunting dog' going to come on the quest with us?"

"While he won't be there the entire time he might show up to help here and there. You want to meet him?" he asked and, upon getting several nods gave a sharp whistle as a loud woof echoed out and a massive black wolf with tiger like markings leapt from a shadow, crouching in front of him like a playful puppy. "Guys, meet Erabor." He said happily, as he patted the hellhound's snout.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm posting pictures of how I see Lou and Annabeth for this story on the Facebook page for my works (TheSilverboar)**

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 5

-Percy-

"Are you ready Perseus?" Chiron asked him concerned as he stood on the porch of the big house, waiting for Annabeth and Lou to show up so they could begin the quest.

"Pretty sure Chiron," he said nodding seriously, knowing the gravity of the situation and that it wasn't a good time for his wise cracks "but there's no turning back even if I was."

"Sadly." Chiron sighed in agreement, "Do you have enough supplies for the trip?"

"I have my pistols, my riffle, a regular mortal steel bowie knife that's enchanted to not be detectable if I'm searched, a pack with enough camping supplies to last me a month, dried rations to last me the same, supplies for building things, thirty drachma, and a mortal credit card."

"…Wow…" a stunned Chiron forced out.

"I told you," he shrugged but a rueful grin danced across his face "I've been planning to get a quest for a while now so I knew what to get in preparation."

"Well allow us to add to the supply." A familiar voice pipped up as he turned around to see Annabeth and Lou approaching with Luke, Will, and Beckendorf. "The three of us pitched in to get you some more items for the quest." The son of Apollo continued "From me on behalf of the Apollo Cabin here is a bag of Ambrosia, a large thermos of Nectar, and a collection of various other medicines my cabin has developed."

"From Hermes," Luke said with a half-cocked grin "we have a set of lockpicks, smoke bombs, flashbangs, and a coil of enchanted rope."

"And, saving the best for last," Beckendorf smirked "from the rest of Cabin Nine, we managed to use some scrap titanium to make a miniature automaton." Beckendorf pulls out the tiny war robot that came up to just a bout Percy's waist.

"T-thanks guys." Percy said gratefully, giving a truly appreciative grin to three of his closest friends at the camp.

"You ready hot shot?" Lou asked him with a smirk, a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Only if you are Wicked Witch." He shot back grinning.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Lou grinned playfully as she exaggeratedly grabbed the hilt of her new sword.

"Yep, that's how it is." He agreed before turning to Annabeth "Isn't that right Goldie Locks?"

"That the best you got water cooler?" Annabeth deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"As amusing as this is." Chiron interrupted "You three had better get going. But be careful," the Centaur's voice was gravely serious "Artemis did not take kindly to her and the hunters being banned from the camp grounds and it was only a collective vote from every other member of the council, including Zeus, that kept her from setting a siege upon the camp to get your head. Zeus did not, however, do anything to prevent them from trying to track or hunt you once you're across the border. I've called in every adult demigod across the country, they'll give you aid and run interference for you to keep the hunt at bay but that's all I can do."

"It's more than we already had," he nodded "thank you Chiron. We'll be careful." The rest of the camp came to the border to see the three of them off on the quest, waving and cheering for them as Argus drove them away in the camp van.

"So Percy," Lou asked once they were all in the van "what's the plan for now?"

"For now we'll get to New York and then get a bus going West. We can't take any planes because of Zeus and there won't be any good trains going in the direction we need to go for a couple days." He answered "Our biggest threat though is definitely going to be the feminazis of Artemis."

His two travelling companions choked on their own spit at his new name for the hunters of Artemis, "Oh gods that's brilliant." Annabeth wheezed as she tried not to laugh.

"Thank you." He said smugly as they reached the Grey Hound station in New York, Argus wishing them luck in sign language, before they headed in to get their tickets. They were entering into New Jersey when he got a foreboding chill down his spine and, sure enough, at the next stop he saw a pair of teenage girls in silver pants and shirts board the bus, their eyes locking on his in an instant with death glares.

"Oh joy." He groaned before whispering to Annabeth and Lou out of the corner of his mouth, "We need to get off as soon as possible. Those two won't have any problem attacking here since most of the people on the buss are male. Annabeth, use your invisibility cap once we're in the tunnel to sneak up to the front and get us off the road when we get to the other side and then get the door open. We'll draw them out into the woods."

"Right." The girls nodded in unison as they got ready to make a break for it once Annabeth did her part.

When they were covered in the darkness of the tunnel he tensed the muscles in his arms and legs, ready to run at a moments notice.

When they got to the other end of the tunnel he felt the bus jerk to the side. Grabbing Lou's hand he pulled her up as they charged down the bus, ignoring the screaming mortals as he used a minor Mist spell to make their faces unrecognizable. As they past the two Feminazis Lou knocked them down into a bench to but a few more seconds as they got to the front, grabbing Annabeth as she hit the switch to open the door and they took off into the trees.

"You two ready?" he asked as he pulled out his scythe pistols, Lou drawing her Murasama while Annabeth pulled out Pride and Prejudice.

"Let's take these assholes down." Annabeth growled angrily as he wondered if there was any past problems between Annabeth and Artemis' girl scouts of doom. Flicking out the blades of his weapons he glared as he saw the two hunters appear in the clearing, glaring hatefully at them.

"Hey," he called out to the silver clad fighters "before we begin I have an important question."

"What's that male?" the taller of the two hunters demands coldly.

"Why are you called the 'hunters'?" he asked, smirking slightly, "That is a male term after all. Shouldn't you be the 'huntresses'? Or are you just saying you wish you were male?" like he had planned this infuriated the two sexist silver clad fighters as they lost their tempers and charged in a blind rage. Annabeth started firing at the two, driving them apart as he charged one of them and Lou took the other.

"Wow," he smirked as he used one of his hand scythes to hook away the bow of the Hunter and toss it away "you really suck at this don't you?"

"How dare you-URK!" the Hunter gasped out in pain when he slammed his knee into her stomach before slamming his weapon hilt on the back of her head and knocked her out. Turning around he saw Lou had dispatched her adversary as well.

"Well that was fun." He said cheerfully "Let's call Chiron so he can handle these two idiots." One Iris Message later and Hermes was sent to collect Dumb and Dumber, taking them to holding cells on Olympus.

"Artemis is going to send more…isn't she?" Annabeth asks once Hermes was gone.

"Probably…but are you really complaining?" he asked the girls.

"Nope." They responded Cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: To the person who requested via review that one of Percy's rewards being allowed to sodomize Artemis in the middle of Olympus…no…just no…**

 **AN2: Unrelated to this story but I've noticed that some writers on this site have started using . I'm honestly wondering what would happen if I got one for these XD**

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 6

-Poseidon-

"That's my boy!" he yelled happily as he sat on his throne in the Olympian Council Chamber. The rest of the council had gathered to watch the quest to recover Zeus' bolt, although Zeus still kept insisting that he and Percy were the ones to steal it. They were able to watch the quest thanks to Iris making a deal with Hephaestus allowing them to view it as if it was an Iris message and it was broadcast on Hephaestus TV in exchange for Iris getting a portion of the profits.

He was wearing his normal shorts but instead of a Hawaiian shirt, like he would normally wear, he had a 'Go Percy' T-shirt along with a foam finger. This look was also being sported by Hephaestus who was cheering eagerly right alongside him. It had been rather amusing seeing Artemis try to burn their shirts when she first saw them, and he had been more than happy to take the excuse to whack her with his trident, teach her to try killing his boy.

"Wow, you really suck at this don't you?" he heard Percy ask one of the hunters that was attacking the questing party.

"How dare you-URK!" the hunter groaned in pain at Percy's finishing attack as the two would be murderers got taken out of the fight.

"Percy two, Feminazis Zero." Hephaestus cheered excitedly as Hermes actually brought in a chalkboard which had columns with those two names and put two points under Percy's category. Growling angrily Artemis sent a blast of divine magic at the chalkboard causing it to shatter.

"Hey!" Hermes yelled angrily, zipping over to the goddess of the moon and whacking her upside the head with his Caduceus "Don't break my stuff!"

Artemis looked ready to scream and try to blast Hermes when Aphrodite interrupted her "He has a point Artemis, you really should stop attacking everything anyone that annoys or disagrees with you. Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend or something to help you get rid of all this 'stress'." Everyone present, bar Artemis who was fuming in raw fury at the suggestion, rolled their eyes at Aphrodite's words and not so subtle 'hint'.

"Who else has those shirts by the way?" Apollo asked curious "I'm pretty sure my son Will along with some of Percy's other friends at the camp."

"I sent some to my daughter." Hephaestus spoke up "She probably gave some to the demigods they know in their area as well as to his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Aphrodite asked with a salacious grin causing both he, and Hephaestus, to groan.

"Yes." He snapped "They've been dating for a few years now so don't bother trying to use Charmspeak of any other little tricks to sleep with him or setting him up with any of your daughters."

"And why shouldn't I try?" Aphrodite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One." He shot back "It wouldn't work, Percy is as loyal as they come. Two, Percy's girlfriend would have no problem fighting your daughters and since it wouldn't kill you she would probably stab you…that or burn off your hair." Aphrodite yelped at that and clutched her precious locks "And third…well if Percy or Rachel didn't kill you then Sally would and when Sally is angry the world is afraid."

"Amen." The rest of the council, including Artemis, agreed with a shudder, all of them thinking of the various times they had seen Sally Jackson get angry.

"Fine." Aphrodite grumbled, folding her arms as she pouted on her throne.

"That poor woman though," Hera said sadly, the goddess of marriage actually liking Sally Jackson "she must be worried sick about her son going off on his first quest. And it's such a dangerous and important one too. She must be nearly dead from fright at what could be happening to him."

-Sally Jackson-

"Kick her ass Percy!" Sally Jackson, daughter of Hephaestus and mother of Percy Jackson yelled as she watched her son's quest on Hephaestus TV along with her fellow demigod friends and Rachel. She was wearing a 'Go Percy' T-shirt as was everyone else watching the quest.

"So Rachel," Alex, a son of Apollo, asked with a teasing smirk "you upset that Percy's doing this quest with two _very_ pretty girls?"

"No." her future daughter in law said with a wry smirk "Percy's nowhere near dumb enough to cheat on me. And those two may be good looking but they don't have what it takes to steal Percy from me."

"Who would have what it takes?" she asked curious.

"Maybe if I had an evil identical twin," Rachel shrugged with a smirk "then again who knows what would have happened if I had an evil twin." Alex got a glassy look causing the closest woman to slap the son of Apollo upside the head.

"Now come on," she said as she slipped on a foam finger "my son's got more ass kicking for us to watch."

"Wait!" Alex exclaimed "What did Rachel mean by that?!" the son of Apollo went ignored.

-Percy-

"Alright guys," he said as they finished cleaning up the battle sight "let's keep moving on for a bit. Tomorrow Erabor can give us a lift for a while but not too long. He's not the best for carrying several people extreme distances."

"A ride on the back of the puppy of doom?" Lou asked with a skeptical eyebrow before giving him a radiant grin "I am so in!"

"So what do we do while we walk?' Annabeth asked as they set out, using a compass to make sure they were going west.

"Well we could talk about your quest on our favorite son of Hermes." He teased as the daughter of Wisdom blushed a shade of red he hadn't realized was possible.

"Nice blush." Lou said with an appraising nod "Needs to be a bit darker around the tips of the ears and it'll be perfect."

"Ha ha ha, you're both hilarious." Annabeth groused as she pouted "I can't tease _you_ back about this," she pointed her finger at him "because you already have a girlfriend. And Lou…well nobody really knows who she's into."

"And you never will unless I decide to tell you." Lou smirked "It's fun to keep everyone guessing."

"And all the single guys trying to score a date with you?" he added, having seen every male demigod, and even some of the female ones, that were single ask her out…some of them every day.

"Well I am a knockout." Lou smirked as she struck a pose. The daughter of Hecate was gorgeous and she damn well knew it.

"Rachel isn't going to be jealous of you on a quest with just us, is she?" Annabeth asked him concerned "I don't want to risk messing up your relationship."

"Don't worry," he grinned, touched by her care "Rachel is as self-assured about herself and our relationship as Lou is with her looks. I've had several friends that were girls and it never bothered Rachel…when a random girl actively tried, uh, let's go with 'gaining my attention'…well that's when Rachel showed she could be as scary as my mom is when angry." The two demigoddesses shuddered, both of them having heard stories about his mom's fury from Chiron and Mr. D.

"Alright, that's a relief." Annabeth sighed in relief, "Wouldn't want to take that from you."

"Maybe not take him from her," Lou piped in with a grin as she slid up next to him dramatically "but she might be willing to share. What do you think of that hot shot? Two drop dead beautiful women on your arms? Maybe we can steal Annabeth away from Luke and make it three?"

"Lou?!" Annabeth exclaimed in shock, the blonde turning bright red again.

"There's that perfect blush Lou was looking for." He grinned as he ruffled the girl's hair, getting a squawk of protest "And she's kidding…I think."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lou replied in a sing song tone as he just rolled his eyes. They continued on like that for another half hour, Lou doing everything she could to make Annabeth blush, Annabeth reacting spectacularly, and he simply whistled cheerfully. "Hey, looks like a business up ahead." He called out when he noticed a neon glow in the distance.

Getting closer they saw that it was a place registered as 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium', or at least that's what they got after several minutes of trying to decipher the neon cursive that might as well of been Hieroglyphs. "Alright you two," he said with a relieved grin "let's go in. They might be willing to let us crash here for the night and even if they don't they might know where the nearest town is."

 **AN: Just a note, I'm not planning to do this as a multi pairing for Percy. At the moment the plan is just that Lou enjoys playfully flirting with her friends and Rachel banters back.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Silver Hunter

Chapter 7

-Percy-

Walking up to the door he knocked on the door of the Garden Gnome Emporium, the girls looking around at their surroundings. Lou seemed simply curious about the place but something seemed to be putting Annabeth on edge. Before he could ask her what was wrong the door opened to reveal a stunning woman, perhaps in her early twenties. She wore shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, went without shoes, and had her hair curling slightly as it was drawn back in a ponytail. What drew the eye were the sunglasses and the long white cane. "Hey," he said with an easy grin, despite knowing the woman couldn't see it, "my name's Percy. Listen, we got a little lost, there was a bus problem and we got off it but wandered too far. Can you tell us where the nearest town is from here?"

"A bus accident?" the woman asked, her voice showing concern as she reached out with a searching hand for them, accidentally smacking Annabeth in the nose at one point. "Are you three alright?" the woman asked after finding him and Lou as well, thankfully not accidentally hitting them in the face.

"yeah, we're." he assured the woman "Just a little hungry, a little tired, and very lost."

"Well come inside," the woman, probably not all that much older than they were, urged them in "I have some food you can have while I call you a cab. Anywhere you need to go?"

"A bus station or a train station would be great." Lou said with a grin, her smile infectious at the positive turn of events as she bounced into the room.

"I'll call a taxi then." The woman smiled as she turned to walk to another room, stumbling as she went causing her to fall on top of him. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, a blush forming on her chest as she scrambled against his chest to right herself "I…well I can be a bit clumsy at times."

"It's alright." He assured, not bothered by what was just an accident as the woman nodded, still giving a shy blush as she scurried to the next room and he heard the sound of her talking on a phone. "Well at least she's friendly." He grinned.

"Yeah." Annabeth said, her voice slightly distorted as she rubbed her nose, sounding only slightly irritated. A couple minutes later, once he had gotten settled in a comfy chair, the blind woman walked back into the room, carrying a tray of steaming burgers.

"Soup's on!" the woman called out playfully as she, using the cane, got to the table in the room and set the food down before going to sit down…in the chair he was in. "Eep!" she yelped and scurried to get up, rubbing a certain part of his anatomy with her rear as she did so "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine!" his voice came out a little faster than he wanted and a little higher than he'd admit "It's fine." He forced himself to calm down and his voice to slow before wincing as a thought hit him "And I just realized I never asked your name."

"It's alright Percy," the woman said, giving a nervous laugh "I should be the one apologizing for falling on you and hitting your friend Annabeth in the face. Anyway, my name's Maddie."

"And I'm Lou." Said ravenette greeted with her usual infectious cheer "And thanks for the food, I hope it wasn't too much trouble to make."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Maddie smiled, laughing off the concern easily "The microwave is a wonderful thing, easy to use even if you're blind." A ding was heard. "Oh! That's my food, I'll be back in a minute." She turned to leave and this time he made sure to not be in her path, noting the odd expression that seemed to flash on her face for the briefest of moments.

Even once she was out of the room her expression stuck in his mind before a thought chilled him to the core, "Annabeth," he whispered urgently as the two girls looked up at him, their mouths full of burger "did you ever tell Maddie your name?"

The daughter of Athena frowned and thought it over "I…I don't remember doing so." She admitted eventually as Lou paled when she caught on to his train of thought.

"Then how did she know your name?" Lou said, the mage's hand twitching to the expanded pocket where she kept her sword.

"Oh damn." The voice of Maddie said with an upset frown as she twirled the cane between her fingers, with a calmness that put him on edge "I can't believe I made a slip up like that. Oh, well, I can still make this work."

"Who are you?" he asked, moving in front of the girls and whipping out his pistols in scythe form.

"I'm Maddie, remember?" she asked with a playful and clearly flirtatious grin "Although you'd probably remember me by the name I was born with…the name I had when I was cursed by _her_ bitch of a mother." Maddie hissed, pointing at Annabeth.

"Medusa." Annabeth cursed, drawing her knife in one hand and Pride in the other.

"Was this because of Artemis or is it just your natural luck Perce?" Lou asked, drawing her sword and falling into a stance.

"Don't you _dare_ insult me by saying I would have anything to do with those monsters you call the gods!" Medusa hissed, "They _dare_ to call us monsters? Look at what they do! They torture and burn mortals and each other because they're bored, or they're greedy, or they're jealous! I was cursed for being raped!" As she spoke he couldn't help the pangs of sympathy for her life, the gods could be cruel at times and this woman was the proof of it "So for the past five hundred years I've been taking back what they stole." 'Maddie' continued "One demigod at a time."

"What are you talking about?" Lou asked, clearly not liking the sound of that any more than he was.

"You demigods have divine power flowing through your veins." Medusa said with a hungry wistfulness "I found that with the right ritual I'm able to drain certain parts of it. With each demigoddess, I kill using it I gain that bit of their magic which attacks my curse, destroying it bit by bit. You two are _strong_ ," the gorgon's voice comes out as a throaty, desire filled, moan "with it I might even be able to break my curse forever."

"You claim not to be a monster yet you openly admit to killing demigods for your own gain?" he demanded, horrified and angry at the actions and its hypocrisy.

"I never said I was a perfect person but at least I give them a painless death." Medusa hissed, "And I only go after the ones that are loyal to the gods that use and throw away mortals like trash. Even the daughters of Athena I've drained were given a painless passing."

"So you plan to drain me and Annie," Lou scowled, clearly not willing to comply "but what about Percy?"

"A handsome man like that?" Medusa licked her lips hungrily "I have a few… _ideas_ on what I can do with someone like him."

-Rachel-

"Stay away from Percy you lizard skin two faced bitch!" she screamed at the Hephaestus TV, her rage palpable as even the demigods around her backed away nervously.

"She just made a major mistake." Alex said with a grim expression not usually seen on the normally playful son of Apollo.

"Huh?" Maria, a daughter of Aphrodite, asked confused "Which one was that? Targeting Percy?"

"That was a regular mistake," Alex said with a dismissive wave "the big one was trying to basically 'lay claim to him'. You've all seen what Rach here does when some girl tries hitting on Percy in front of her?" everyone nods apart from the redhead in question who was still muttering a collection of interesting threats under her breath. "Well I was with Percy the one time I'm aware of some girl hitting on him when Rachel wasn't around to hear it."

"So?" Maria asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"At first he was calm and told her he had a girlfriend." Alex said slowly, clearly reliving the memory "Then she persisted and tried something similar to what Medusa is doing…" the son of Apollo shuddered "He scared me more than Sally ever has in that moment. He didn't touch the girl but he didn't have to, his raw presence probably scared a few years of _my_ life and I wasn't the one he was angry at."

"So Medusa…" Sally said slowly, realization dawning about how intense this was about to get.

"Is about to go through the fight of her life." Alex said with a nod as they all looked to the screen to see Percy, shaking in raw fury, order the girls to leave the fight to him.

-Percy-

"Oh, want to play handsome?" Medusa grinned, keeping her shades securely in place as she held the cane like a sword.

"Fuck you." He hissed, shooting forward as he swung the blades of his right scythe, the weapon being blocked by the cane which stopped his attack, the paint on it breaking off to reveal celestial bronze underneath.

"That an invitation?" she asked before, to his surprise, her cane burst alight with lightning, channeling through it to his weapon and from that into him as he let out a scream of pain and leapt back. "Oh, did I forget to mention?" she asked with a grin that was as playful and flirty as it was dangerous "With each demigoddess I absorb it not only chips away at my curse but also gives me a fraction of their powers. I've been doing this for over five hundred years and am roughly as strong in raw power as your average demigod-" she short forward in a burst of speed, trying to get around him. Reacting as quickly as he could he reached out and hooked an arm around her waist, using her own force to swing him around so he could throw her back the way she had come "-but I'm much more versatile." She grinned as she landed, cracking her neck as she gave her cane a spin "And ooooooooh, someone likes it rough."

"Sorry Medusa," he growled, clearly irritating her by not calling her Maddie "but you aren't _nearly_ woman enough for me." Medusa's eyes narrowed in anger at the remark and charged once more, this time at him. Putting his scythes up to block her cane he was caught off guard when she went intangible for a split second but instead of attacking she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck before pressing her bright red lips against his.

He was rooted to the ground in shocked fury before she pulled back with a sultry grin "How's that for woman enough for y- aaaaaaaagh!" her sentence was cut off with a scream as his skin was suddenly covered in fire from the waist up, dancing and flickering in patches, hissing along with his anger as Medusa fell of and scrambled back a pace.

Wiping his mouth in disgust as he stomped towards the burned being he growled and grabbed her by her throat, hoisting her into the air "Any last words?" he growled out as he put one of his pistols into gun form.

"K-kinky." She choked out with her ever-present sultry grin "I may go back to the pit for now but even when I reform my progress at breaking the curse won't be undone. And one day I _will_ find you and I _will_ claim you." Not giving her the chance to continue he pulled the trigger as she turned to golden dust in his hand, falling to the floor along with her cane.

"Percy…" Lou gulped as he turned towards the girls, flames still dancing across his chest, his shirt having burned away by them "you may be just as scary as you hot, right now especially, but I think it's best if you put on a shirt right now and stop doing a bonfire impression."

Looking down and blushing he quickly shut off his powers before rummaging through his pack for a spare shirt "Sorry about that." he apologized with a blush.

"Scary Percy mode or giving us a view of the abs?" Annabeth asked, blushing and pointedly not watching.

"Both." He admitted sheepishly.

"Scary Percy was warranted and I definitely don't mind the view." Lou said with a grin "Because I know the rule, look but don't touch."

"Right." He coughed awkwardly "Anyway, let's go through this place for anything useful then we can get the hell out of here."

"Seconded." Lou nodded as the daughter of Hecate starting going through drawers.

"Motion carried." Annabeth agreed, heading to the upstairs while he took the downstairs, wanting to get done with it and be gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey Everyone, I had originally planned to do this big updated to celebrate big news. I recently wrote an original Short Story and aim to publish it. I had planned to release this big update to announce it, but the copyright center is taking far longer to get back to me than I expected so I'm just going to go ahead and post it now. I'll prepare another when the copyright actually goes through.**

The Silver hunter 8

Chapter 8

-Percy-

His eyes opened the moment he fell asleep, darkness surrounding him as Percy staggered, looking about the shale laden cavern he found himself in. Mist swirled about his feet, licking and trying to crawl up his legs as if it sought to flee from whatever was below. He felt the smoke and wind tug at his clothes, trying to pull him back but something told him he needed to go forward. Almost dazed he took a slow step, shale and stone clattering away form him as he delved downward, the darkness he thought he knew seeming bright as day compared to the pit he found himself at.

Tartarus.

"Ah, well if it isn't my little grandson." A dark voice chuckled, the sound resonating and actually cracking apart some of the shale pieces at his feet "Come to visit me at last?"

"Well I figured Dad had you put in this retirement home for a reason." He shrugged, kicking a shale piece down the pit and imagining it hitting Kronos in the eye "Plus you have a bad habit of biting people and so I figured I'd do you a favor and not put myself near your teeth, between you and me I taste horrible."

"Witty even in my presence," Kronos's voice felt cold and reptilian, every word feeling calculated and as sharp as a blade "but for one so clever you are sadly a fool."

"Rude."

"Oh, my apologies. Would you prefer young naivety?" Kronos asked mockingly.

"...Maybe a little. Although if you're getting lonely in your old age I sent a crazy chick down there to keep you company. Maybe you could be her sugar daddy if you can't get it up anymore." He chuckled at the end, imaging 'Maddie' dealing with the pit with her apparent lack of self-preservation instincts.

"Oh yes, I've met dear Maddie." Percy could _feel_ Kronos' smirk "Such a lovely girl, a good set of beliefs about my treacherous children."

"Pot, meet kettle." He pointed out dryly, getting a long-suffering sigh in return for his efforts.

"Yes, perhaps swallowing my children had indeed been somewhat hasty. But the oracle had refused to tell me which of the six would attempt to overthrow and destroy me, or that they would only do so _because_ I attempted to stop it. How would you react if you were told one of your children would murder you for your crown?" pushing aside the uncomfortable fact that he wasn't entirely sure how he would react he glared down into the pit.

"Well Cannibalism wouldn't have been my first choice…or any choice for that matter, that just sounds all kinds of wrong."

"You are strong child," Kronos' voice hummed through the void "with so much potential its staggering. Join me grandson, help me tear down Olympus! I can make you a Titan, make you my heir. Your mother would make a most excellent queen to stay by my side and I would even allow you to bring your own woman, the lovely Rachel, with you to immorality. Think of it Perseus, miss Dare as your bride for all time, Maddie and those two girls who travel with you as your mistresses. You can take the demigods as your own army. I would let you do as you wish to Artemis and her hunters. You are good Perseus, I can make you great."

Feeling the dream beginning to end as someone was shaking him in the real world he smirked down at the pit "Two words Gramps, 'tooth brush', your breath smells horrible." With that the void vanished into bright streams of light, filtering down through the trees. "Morning sleeping beauty." Lou grinned at him as she tossed a granola bar his way "Here's breakfast in bed, only the best for the pretty one of the group."

"Does that make you Prince Charming?" he chuckled, glad of the playful interaction to help take his mind of the meeting with Kronos.

"Nah, that's Rachel. I'm Maleficent and Annabeth is one of the little fairies." Lou's comment and proud grin has him choking on his breakfast.

"Careful wicked witch," he pushes himself to his feet "if you don't behave I'll have to drop a house on you and nobody would want that."

"Alright Dorothy, just summon Toto so we can gogo." Annabeth piped up with a small giggle.

"Eh tu Brute?" he pouted for a moment before all three burst into laughter. Was the world in danger? Yes. Was brooding and being super serious emos going to help in any way? No. Giving a sharp whistle he heard it echo in the trees, bouncing from trunk to trunk as it permeated the air and beyond the mist. The shadows between two massive oaks grew darker before Erabor leapt out, tongue hanging out and tail wagging like crazy.

"Erabor!" Lou hugged the big hellhound's head and started scratching him "Who's a good puppy? You are! Yes, you are!" after giving the appropriate payment of ear scritches and belly rubs Erabor let them clamber onto his back.

"Alright guys, listen close." he told them seriously as Erabor took off, giving a happy bark at a slack jawed pink poodle as they raced through the woods "I had a demigod vision last night. Looks like dear old gramps is waking up and wants to come out of retirement." With that he began giving them the details of the encounter, what he had learned and what he was worried some of it might mean.

"So, Kronos wants your aide?" Annabeth asked surprised as she held onto him, Lou holding onto her as they zipped across the countryside.

"And wants to marry your mom?" that part seems to disturb Lou more, "They say don't stick your dick in crazy but I'm pretty sure this is that situation in reverse…how would you even phrase that?"

"Don't know, don't care, it's never going to happen." He snorted "I hate Artemis and her brats, I have serious problems with Zeus and his paranoia, but the rest of the gods aren't bad people…immortals…whatever, you get the point."

"So, you're saying you don't want me and Annabeth as your concubines?" Lou teased, he wasn't sure what the daughter of Hecate did to Annabeth, but he heard a rather startled squeak from the daughter of Athena "Give me five minutes alone with Rachel and I'm sure I could convince her to allow it."

"Lou, I'm nowhere near enough to keep you three happy." He chuckled "Plus if I do that then I'll be outnumbered, and I barely win enough 'debates' with Rachel as is, let alone if she's able to call in backup."

"Dang it!" he could hear Lou's pout "If you're watching this Rachel then no fair! Taking one of the good ones before anyone else has a chance!"

-Rachel-

Chuckling, Rachel was torn between nervousness of Kronos having an interest in Percy, outrage at the Titan king's offer, and amusement at Lou Ellen. "Mamma Jackson," she turned to the daughter of Hephaestus "remind me never to be alone with Lou…just in case." Her tone made it clear it was a joke as Sally chuckled and played along.

"Oh, but what about all the grandchildren?!" she mock wailed.

"Sorry but I'm greedy and don't want to make a schedule to get my Percy time." She shrugged "Although if Percy misbehaves I can always threaten to dump him for Lou."

"You're an evil little lady Rachel, you know that?" Alex called over from his sleeping bag, the Jackson home having been a camp out spot for the local demigod friends, so they could watch Percy's quest as a group. Someone always up to keep an eye on it and wake the others if there was a development.

"I know, it makes life _so_ much more fun. High fiving Mamma Jackson she went to go grab breakfast for the group with a couple of the other demigods "If anything major happens then call us so we can hurry back!" she calls over her shoulder as they head to the local Monster Doughnuts. Run by a cyclops it may be, but they had the best chocolate sprinkles.

-Kronos-

Long ago, when he sat upon the throne his greatest weakness had been impatience. He could never wait and see, never take the time to plan and strategize. If he had raised his children to be loyal and told them the prophecy they would have focused on protecting their 'beloved father' from whichever one was the traitor rather than focusing on taking his throne.

The pit had rid him of that weakness. An eternity in the darkness, with nothing but pain and his own thoughts would change any being. In the beginning it had only fueled his anger, his seething hatred. But over the centuries and eons the constant agony of dismemberment began to dull, he became used to the pain, or at least had a higher tolerance for it. With that clarity came the beginnings of planning his vengeance. Centuries and centuries of plots, counter plots. Changing a plan and making new ones at opportunities led him to begin predicting them. It taught him the value of patience as he saw his own plans and the plans of others.

He knew that young Perseus wouldn't join him right away, his will was strong, and he hadn't been shaken enough by the gods to consider doing so. But now a seed had been planted, a piece of doubt in the back of the demigod's mind, 'what would I have done in that position'. Poseidon was too loyal to abandon his precious son, and Hephaestus too proud of his daughter and grandson so they wouldn't shake the boy's faith. But Artemis? With her tortures and murders and 'witch hunts'? Zeus, with his paranoia and infidelity and hubris? Those two alone could be more than enough but add in how the boy might react when his little pawn in their camp reveals himself? How the demigods' father might react to the situation? It had a great deal of potential and Kronos couldn't wait to watch and see how it unfolded.

"Oh, Maddie dear," he chuckled darkly as he looked at the lovely woman "be a dear and go gather me some hellhounds. I'm feeling thirsty."


End file.
